I Shiver with Anticipation
by ForeverBowie
Summary: Janet Weiss has broken off her engagement with Brad and has come to love Franknfurter. She finds out he feels the same way when she finds a box of sex toys in his room. One shot, lemon, BDSM!


**Hello my fellow readers! I have decided to start fresh with a new story called I Shiver with Antici...pation. Please be warned this is a one shot BDSM type story so if you don't like sex, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rocky Horror or its characters in any way.**

Janet had broken off her engagement with Brad. After she learned he had cheated on her with a stripper, she had no sympathy for him. What was done was done. She did though have a nice relationship with Franknfurter. After she got over the fact he was a sweet transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania and was very promiscuous, he was misunderstood in a way. Janet liked him maybe even loved him described how she felt. As time went by, Janet loved not only his personality but his looks (he still did look hot even though he was a tranny), his upper crust British accent and the way he fucked Columbia who was his groupie and playmate. The bedroom door was closed but Janet could still hear Columbia's moans of pleasure and Frank's dirty talk. Janet needed to become his playmate and needed it now.

It was nine o clock at night and Janet put on some lingerie she had gotten from Columbia that she had designed herself. Columbia liked to make lingerie and revealing clothing. The lingerie was pink with black lace and had a pair of lips on the crotch part of the bottom half. Janet put on a bathrobe and walked to Franknfurter's room. Janet knocked on the door.

"Rocky, I have told you already. I will play that strange, earthly Bull Shit card game after I take a nap. I have been up since one am working on a girlfriend for you so you won't be lonely,"

"It's me, Janet,"

Frank opened the door and Janet saw he was naked...well almost. Except he was wearing a bathrobe but Janet could see part of his chest and it made her hot.

"Ummm...if you and Columbia are busy..."

"Columbia is asleep, come in,"

Janet went in and immediately noticed a box labeled "Toys". Why were they in there and not in the lab if Columbia was asleep?

"Frank, you forgot to put away the box of sex toys. Were you expecting Columbia later tonight?" asked Janet as casually as she could.

"These aren't for Columbia, darling,"

Janet felt her body grow hot.

"Who are they for then?"

"I'll give you a hint, they're for a young lady once engaged to a cheating fiancee and that I've loved ever since she set foot in this castle,"

Janet's heart fluttered as she gave the right answer. Then Frank's face turned mock serious and he grabbed a riding crop from the box.

"You've stolen something from me, Janet Weiss. Can you guess?"

"Your heart," Janet said after a while of thinking.

"Correct and for that I shall give you ten lashes on your pussy and you must count each lash,"

Franknfurter struck Janet with not a light force but not a very strong one either. By the fifth lash, Janet felt her pussy drip with pleasure. After ten lashes, Franknfurter gently rubbed the riding crop on her female parts. Janet moaned a bit.

"You like that, don't you my mistress of the dark. Now what do you want me to do next?"

"Make love to me, Frank...please..." groaned Janet.

Frank got out a rope from the box and tied her hands behind her back and carried her over to his bed. Then he kissed her passionately while rubbing all the right places. Janet moaned with pleasure and then Franknfurter took off his robe and took off Janet's then slid down her underwear and inserted his erection into her.

"Ohhhhhh...Good God, that feels good..." groaned Franknfurter.

Then he slid in and out of her pussy making her scream with pleasure. Frank was sweating and nearing his orgasm. Finally, they came inside of each other, Frank pulled out and they collapsed on the bed.

"Janet Weiss, you are more than just a playmate. Be with me...forever," rasped Frank.

"What about Columbia?"

"I'll just have to break it to her gently,"

"Okay,"

Then they fell into sleep holding each other tight.

**My first One shot! Please read and review!**


End file.
